Un millón de amaneceres
by Yaliachan
Summary: Pequeño OneShot sobre ZoroxRobin. Tiene lemmon. Más bien creo que de historia cero y he ido directa al grano... Pero bueno. Espero que os guste :3


_La idea de este One-Shot vino de una imagen que vi por Facebook en el grupo de "Club de Fans de ZoroxRobin" así que quien no siga esa página ya puede empezar a hacerlo jiji  
Solo puedo decir que la foto era muy real y que Zoro era tal y como todos nos lo imaginamos en la realidad… Guapo no, lo siguiente. De verdad que si tengo un hombre como este en mi vida no lo dejo por nada en el mundo, pero al igual que yo muchas jaja  
Esta pequeña historia contiene lemmon. Sí, Alex se ha aventurado a escribir cosas pornosas. Ya era hora, ¿no?  
Sin más preámbulos que me enrollo como las persianas, os dejo con el fic. Disfrutadlo mucho y no olvidéis las reviews._

_¡Besitos!_

**Atención: Los personajes pertenecen al perfecto de Oda-sama. Todos sabemos que si fueran míos ahora mismo Zoro y Robin estarían más juntos que nunca. Aunque he de admitir que me gusta el tira-afloja que se traen de: me gusta, pero no. Son demasiado adorables.**

* * *

Zoro despertó en cuanto se abrió la puerta del puesto de vigía. Adormilado, notó como Robin entraba y se preguntó el motivo, ya que la arqueóloga jamás lo había hecho antes.  
Se incorporó para quedar sentado.

−¿Qué pas…?

Su voz se desvaneció en cuanto los labios de Robin se posaron contra los suyos inmovilizándolo sobre el sofá. La arqueóloga se separó, mirándole a los ojos temerosa de seguir.

Robin deseaba con toda su alma poder reconfortarlo. Quería aliviar el tormento que habitaba en su corazón. Borrar todo el dolor de su pasado y darle esperanza. Quería ver cumplido su sueño y sobre todo, estar junto a él cuando pasara. No quería alejarse más. No podía. Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por estar en los brazos de ese hombre.

Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó y atrapó sus labios. Él gimió ante el contacto y le rodeo la cara con las manos para poder devolverle el beso. Robin lo saboreó como jamás lo había hecho con ningún hombre. Podía notar como Zoro le llegaba al alma mientras sus lenguas se rozaban. Su aliento se mezcló con el de él mientras se tumbaba encima a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Zoro gruño al notar que no llevaba nada bajo el vestido. Sentía la piel caliente y húmeda de los muslos de Robin mientras esta se deslizaba sobre su vientre desnudo encendiéndolo cada vez más.

Quería apartarla, pero no podía. Estuviese bien o no la necesitaba. Quería sentir la suavidad de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Deseaba que el aroma de Robin quedase impregnado sobre su piel. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la arqueóloga tomó su miembro con la mano. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de deseo mientras ella lo acariciaba con movimientos decididos.

Mientras tanto, él recorría su femenino cuerpo con las manos, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco. Mordisqueando y succionando su cuello que no hacía más que tentarle. La piel de Robin se erizó ante el contacto de los labios de Zoro en su cuello y el pezón que acariciaba se endureció aún más bajo su mano.

Abandonó su cuello con un gruñido y asaltó sus labios. La besó con ansia mientras deslizaba la mano bajo el vestido buscando la humedad de su entrepierna. Cuando sintió el roce de sus húmedos labios no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Robin se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción aumentando el ritmo de las caricias sobre su miembro.  
Zoro no podía creer que estuviese tan preparada. Deseaba saborear su cuerpo, hundirse profundamente ene ella y comprobar su salvaje pasión. Pero reprimió sus primitivos deseos para poder explorarla lentamente. Deseó que esa noche durara una eternidad.

−Sabes tan bien…−le susurró al tiempo que desgarraba su vestido y lo arrojaba al suelo. Al instante comenzó a trazar un sendero de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Robin arqueó la espalda ante el contacto de los labios del kenshin sobre su piel. Su mano continuó dándole placer al erecto miembro de Zoro a la vez que suaves gruñidos salían de su boca.

−Te deseo, Zoro… −le murmuró sin aliento al oído. –Nunca he deseado así a nadie…

Él sonrió de satisfacción y giró sobre el sofá para quedar sobre ella. Robin dejó escapar un suspiro al notar el cuerpo ágil y duro de Zoro sobre ella. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas mientras se frotaba contra su impaciente miembro.

Zoro gruñó al notar el cuerpo de Robin bajo el suyo. La deseaba con una intesidad sobrehumana. Su lengua se movía ágilmente alrededor de los pechos de la arqueóloga. Muy lentamente fue descendiendo con delicadeza mientras saboreaba su cuerpo. Comenzó a deslizarse camino hacia sus caderas pasando la lengua por su pelvis hasta llegar al muslo. Le separó las piernas y lamió la cara interna de su muslo.

Robin contuvo el aliento estremeciéndose ante lo que estaba a punto de venir. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Zoro separó sus labios y la tomó en la boca sin parar de mirarla a los ojos. Un grito salvaje inundó su garganta haciéndola gemir sin control alguno.

Zoro cerró los ojos y continuó brindándole placer. Deslizó la lengua fuera y dentro de su vagina trazando lentos círculos mientras Robin se revolvía y agitaba con cada caricia. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo dejó escapar un grito sobrecogedor. Pero Zoro aun no había acabado con ella. Se incorporó entre sus piernas y avanzó lentamente sobre ella.

Robin acunó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un profundo beso. Sin más palabras él comprendió lo que ella quería. La arqueóloga alzó las caderas y le guió hasta su interior. Despacio, centímetro a centímetro hasta que su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y notar sus voraces ojos. Robin tragó saliva mientras Zoro comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Gimieron al unísono. Zoro vio la satisfacción de Robin mientras la embestía con fuerza. Bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Cada uno de los gemidos de Robin le proporcionaba puro placer. Zoro aumentó el ritmo mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, entregándose al deseo.

Terminaron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime placer. Zoro rugió al embestirla por última vez y notar como llegaba al orgasmo. Cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, Robin le abrazó con fuerza.

Robin intentó apartarse pero él se lo impidió. La abrazó con mayor fuerza aún impidiendo que se alejara de ella.

−Deja que te abrace un poco más.

Al escucharlo, el corazón de Robin creyó morir de amor. Se quedó tumbada entre sus brazos sintiéndole el cálido aliento de él sobre su garganta.

Había alejado a esa mujer de su lado tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Tenía miedo de perderla. Ella era frágil y delicada, como una flor. Pero ya era tarde. Su corazón le pertenecía.

Pequeños rayos de sol inundaban la estancia llenándola de miles de tonalidades. Zoro abrió el ojo para encontrarse a Robin acariciándole el rostro sonriente a la vez que depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios...

_Sí, podría acostumbrarse a pasar millones de amaneceres más junto a ella._

* * *

_Soy una pervertida... *Se echa las manos a la cabeza* _  
_Ni historia ni nada... directos al grano JAJAJA_  
_Ok, ok. Perdonadme, no estaba de humor para nada más romántico... Mis pensamientos fueron directos al tema. Pero bueno, necesitaba practicar un poco, que a mi escribir cosas de estas se me da mal no, lo siguiente..._

_Un besito enorme a todos y no olvidéis las reviews ;)_


End file.
